


Alec's Hookup

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [18]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec had given up on dating, but a man has needs and that's how he found himself at The Hunter's Moon on a Thursday night waiting for a hookup.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec's Hookup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Life's been so hectic so I haven't had much time to write, but here is another little piece of fluff for you all. 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and well and continue to be so in these crazy time!!

Alec couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was currently sitting in a bar, The Hunter’s Moon, waiting for his hookup to arrive.

About a year ago, Alec had gotten out of a bad relationship and ever since he’d had nothing but bad luck in the love department. He’d gone on about a half dozen dates, each worse than the last until he’d finally given up. That was 3 months ago. The last few weeks he’d been irritable, grumpier than usual and it finally dawned on him that it all stemmed from the fact that he was horny as hell and sexually frustrated. His hand just wasn’t doing it for him anymore.

After a night of drinks and pizza with his brother Jace, he’d confessed how he’d been feeling, and Jace had given him a simple solution. Go out and just hook up for the night. Alec thought about going to a club, but honestly, they weren’t really his thing, so instead, he’d downloaded a dating app. It had taken him another week to actually work up the courage to set up a profile and put himself out there.

He’d received dozens of messages from guys all over the city, but only one had caught Alec’s attention. Andrew’s profile only had a tiny blurry picture, but they seemed to have a lot in common, so Alec had messaged him back.

After messaging back and forth for a few days, they had finally organised to meet up tonight. Alec was nervous, he’d never hooked up with anyone before, never had a one night stand, not even in college, so this was all so new for him.

Alec looked around the bar and finally got the attention of the bartender, who smiled widely as he made his way over.

“What can I get you, pretty boy?” The man said, smiling at him.

“It’s Alec,” Alec said amused, “And I’m not too sure.”

“Magnus,” The bartender said, introducing himself. “We have a few local and imported beers on tap, a fairly extensive wine list and anything from the top shelf you could imagine

“I’m not really into beer or wine,” Alec admitted.

Magnus thought for a moment, “Savoury or Sweet?” He asked.

“Sweet,” Alec said without hesitation.

“Perfect, I’ll whip something up, and if you don’t like it, it’s on the house.”

“Sounds good,” Alec said, smiling.

Alec watched as Magnus moved behind the bar, he was so graceful, he moved like a dancer. He was dressed relatively plainly, in jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt with the name of the bar splashed across what Alec could tell was a very impressive chest. He had eyeliner on, and his nails were painted a shimmery black. Alec didn’t usually like makeup on men, but on Magnus, it looked good, really good.

Magnus returned a few moments later and handed Alec a cocktail. Alec had been so busy checking out Magnus, he hadn’t paid attention to what he’d put into the drink.

The cocktail was red and smelled of strawberries.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“A strawberry daiquiri,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Isn’t that a girly drink?” Alec asked. His sister loved daiquiris.

“Alexander,” Magnus said feigning shock. “I would never have taken you for one of those men.” He teased.

“I’m not,” Alec said blushing.

“Try it, and if you don’t like it, as I said, it’s on the house.”

Alec took a sip and hummed appreciatively. “Wow, this is delicious.”

Magnus beamed at him. “Told you,” he teased.

Magnus was called away, and Alec dropped onto a stool, sipping his drink as his eyes roamed over the people in the bar. The place was starting to really fill up. Alec glanced at his phone, he had turned up early because he’d been so nervous about tonight. Andrew his date, no he thought, this wasn’t a date, it was just a hookup, he corrected in his mind, should be there in about an hour.

Magnus couldn’t help stealing a glance now and then at the pretty boy sitting at the end of his bar. He’s never seen him in here before, and he couldn’t help but think he wouldn’t mind him becoming a regular. He was precisely Magnus’ type, tall, dark and handsome and he seemed like a nice guy too.

Sadly though, by the way, he kept looking at his phone, it seemed pretty boy Alec was waiting for someone.

Just as Alec placed his glass down on the bar, Magnus appeared smiling at him.

“So I guess I’m adding that to your tab?” He chuckled.

“Definitely,” Alec said, smiling.

“Would you like another?”

“Hmm, not sure, that was way too easy to drink, and I’m not a huge drinker,” Alec admitted.

“How about I make you something else?” Magnus asked.

“Why not,” Alec smiled.

Magnus thought for a moment before getting out some ingredients and tossing them together.

Alec couldn’t help but sniff at the drink Magnus had presented him. “So what’s this one called?”

“Mexican pornstar,” Magnus laughed. “I thought you’d like it, it’s fruity and sweet, and I went easy on the booze.”

Alec chuckled and then took a sip. “Oh yeah, that’s good. Magnus, you really know your drinks.”

Magnus couldn’t help the little shiver that went through him when Alec used his name. “Thank you, Alexander.”

Magnus found himself drifting back towards Alec all night. Alec had given up checking his phone, so it seemed that whomever he was meeting wasn’t turning up. They talked about the weather, it seemed they both hated the cold, but Alec also hated the heat and confessed that if he got too much sun, he burnt to a crisp before ending up just as pasty white as he’d started.

Magnus had found out that Alec worked for his families company, his parents grooming him to take over one day, but Alec’s true passion was to write, which he did on the side.

Alec had found out that not only did Magnus own the bar but he also owned Pandemonium, his sister Isabelle’s favourite night club. “My sister loves that club, she’s probably there right now,” Alec confessed. “She’s always trying to drag me there, but clubs aren’t really my thing.”

Magnus really wanted to ask Alec what his thing was but held his tongue. “My best friend, Raphael, runs Pandemonium for me,” He explained. “There was a time when I really enjoyed clubbing, but as I’ve gotten older, I think I prefer the atmosphere here more.”

“I love this bar,” Alec admitted. “I’m glad I’ve found it.”

It was actually Andrew who had suggested it, it was a neutral meeting place. Alec suddenly realised that he hadn’t thought about his hookup and the fact that it seemed that he’d been stood up in a couple of hours.

“How did you find it?” Magnus asked curiously as he knew it wasn’t anywhere near Alec’s home or work.

“That’s a long story,” Alec said, blushing slightly.

“Oh, you had a date tonight?” Magnus guessed. “She stood you up?” He asked, surprised.

Alec chuckled. “Definitely not a she,” he said. “And it wasn’t exactly a date.”

Magnus got called away to serve someone else, but his mind was racing, what had Alec meant but not exactly a date? He thought.

Alec looked around the Hunter’s moon, it was almost empty. Being a Thursday night, they closed at 2 am so most people had headed out. Alec was nursing a coke, having stopped drinking after his 3rd cocktail. He was feeling light-headed, and his eyes were blurry, he knew he be suffering in the morning, but it was worth it because despite his night not turning out as he'd planned, he’d had fun and all because of Magnus.

Alec honestly hadn’t met anyone like him before, he was so easy to talk to, and Alec felt like he could tell him anything. He also felt like he’d known him for years instead of a handful of hours.

“Well if you’re going to hang around a little longer,” Magnus said making is way over to Alec. “I’m going to put you to work.”

Alec laughed, “What do you need?”

“Now that’s a loaded question if I ever heard one Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, and Alec blushed.

“Would you mind helping clear the tables of glasses?” Magnus asked, “I’m a little short-staffed tonight.”

“Sure, do you need me to wipe them down too?”

“No, we have cleaners for that,” Magnus explained, “But I like to take care of the glassware myself.”

Alec went from table to table, carrying glasses back to the bar. He checked around the pool table at the back and picked up a few stray glasses next to the jukebox.

Alec was just returning to the bar with his last load when he heard Magnus bidding his last remaining wait staff goodnight.

“I think that’s the last of it,” Alec said grinning widely.

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said as he placed the glasses carefully into one of the industrial dishwashers.

“So you have cleaners coming in?” Alec asked.

“Yes, they come in every morning at about 7,” Magnus explained. “I used to have my staff clean when we first started, but it got to be a big job and having professionals in for a few hours every morning is a better option.”

“Makes sense,” Alec said, looking around. “I guess I should be going. Let you get home, you must be exhausted.”

Magnus smiled, “Home’s upstairs, so I don’t have all that far to go,” He explained.

“That must be handy,” Alec smiled.

“Yes, and No, the commutes great but it does mean that I spend way too much time working.”

“I guess your other half must hate that,” Alec said softly.

Magnus chuckled, “No other half,” he said his eyes locked with Alec. “Just a couple of very needy cats.”

Alec wobbled on his feet for a moment as he took in the fact that Magnus was single. Magnus couldn’t help but notice and remember Alec admitting he was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

“Did you want to come up for a coffee, might help clear your head,” Magnus asked shyly for the first time that night.

“I . . .” Alec wasn’t sure what to say. He really wanted to go up, but he suddenly felt nervous for the first time that night. “Sure, OK, thanks.” He finally said, trying not to overthink things.

Alec had parked himself at Magnus’ breakfast bar while Magnus busied himself in the kitchen. He was making a coffee for Alec and a cup of herbal tea for himself.

Alec pulled out his phone and noticed that he’d received a message a few hours ago from Andrew. He honestly didn’t care about being stood up, Alec had already decided to delete the app from his phone and forget about the whole experience, but he opened the message curious to its contents.

Andrew apologised for standing Alec up, he didn’t give a reason, but he asked if they could reschedule. Alec knew there was no way he was going to do that so, he deleted the app from his phone then and there.

“Something important?” Magnus asked as he watched Alec staring intently at his phone.

“No, just a message from the guy I was meant to meet tonight,” Alec said honestly.

“Ahh the mysterious, not date,” Magnus teased.

They both grabbed their mugs and made their way over to Magnus’ couch, getting comfortable.

Alec decided he liked Magnus, really liked him, so it was time to come clean.

“I got out of a bad relationship about a year ago,” Alec explained. “Since then, I haven’t had much luck dating. The last few weeks I’ve been, well honestly, sexually frustrated and my brother convinced me that maybe all I needed was a hookup.”

Magnus looked at Alec in surprise for a moment before his features softened as Alec continued with his confession.

“I installed this app and sort of picked one of the guys that had messaged me to meet here tonight. It wasn’t a date, it was supposed to be a hookup, just sex,” He admitted.

They were both quiet for a few moments. “I’m glad he never turned up, I’ve never done anything like this before and to be honest, I wasn’t sure that I would have been able to go through with it. Casual sex isn’t my thing, never has been, my sister tells me I’m too fussy, but I don’t see what so wrong with wanting to have a connection to the person I’m intimate with.”

Magnus felt his heart swell as he took in Alec’s words. He was blushing adorably, but he was putting himself out there, confessing to Magnus, a literal stranger and Magnus couldn’t help falling for the man just a little more than he already had.

“Alexander, there is nothing wrong with wanting something real, a connection before falling into bed with someone. My dating history is sketchy at best, and there was a time, after a particularly bad breakup, that all I looked for were casual hookups, but they only left me cold and in a much worse state than I was before.” He confessed.

Neither man knew what to say after laying themselves bare, they sat there in silence sipping at their drinks. It was a tiny little bundle of fluff that broke the silence. The small cat leapt up onto the coffee table and glared at Alec for a moment before leaping at him.

Alec startled for a moment but thankfully was quick enough to move his coffee mug out of the way of the flying kitten who landed in his lap.

“Chairman, No!” Magnus exclaimed, but it was too late, not that the cat would have actually listened anyway.

Alec broke out into giggles, and the kitten circled in his lap before curling up comfortably.

“I think he likes me,” Alec said, laughing.

“That’s Chairman Meow, and he doesn’t like anyone usually,” Magnus said surprised.

“Well I feel special,” Alec said, smiling widely.

A moment later, Church turned up, he sat on the coffee table before moving to the couch and curling into Alec’s side.

“That’s Church,” Magnus said, confused. He loved his cats by they weren’t the friendliest of pets. They barely tolerated Magnus, but here they were making themselves comfortable, snuggling up to Alec.

“Are you some sort of cat whisperer?” Magnus asked.

“Not that I know of, but animals do seem to love me,” Alec explained.

“My cat’s hate everyone, including me most days.”

“We were never allowed to have pets growing up, but I always wanted a cat and a dog,” Alec explained. “I’ve thought about getting one, but I’m not home enough, and it wouldn’t be fair to leave a pet home alone all the time.”

Alec and Magnus continued to talk, and before they knew it, it was almost 4 am.

“I should go,” Alec said finally, “I have to be at work in 4 hours.”

“Wow, you really should,” Magnus said, amused. “My day doesn’t start until late afternoon.”

Alec pulled out his phone and ordered himself an Uber.

“Thank you,” Alec said as Magnus walked him downstairs and to the front door of the bar. “I actually had a great night.”

“So did I,” Magnus admitted. “Don’t be a stranger, OK.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Alec said as he walked out the door. He turned back to Magnus for a moment, struck with how much he wanted to kiss the man.

“Good night Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling.

“Good night Magnus and sweet dreams,” Alec said as he turned and noticed his ride had arrived.

Alec woke to the sound of his phone, he groaned, his head was killing him, but he almost didn’t care when his thoughts turned to Magnus. Reaching for his phone, he answered sleepily.

“Alec, where are you?” he heard his sister say. It was then that he noticed it was almost 9.30. He must have forgotten to set his alarm.

“At home, in bed,” he said honestly. He was about to tell her he’d be there soon when Magnus popped into this head, and he did something he hadn’t done in years. “Iz, I’m not feeling well, can you tell mum and dad I’m taking a sick day.”

“What happened? Are you OK?” She asked, concerned. Alec never called in sick.

“It’s just food poisoning I think,” Alec lied. “It will pass in a day or so.”

“Did you need me to come over?”

Alec suddenly felt guilty for lying to her.

“No Iz, it’s fine. I’ll be fine, I just need to sleep.”

“OK, but if you need anything, call me. Anything at all.”

“Thanks, Iz, you’re the best.”

Alec ended up going back to sleep, and when he woke up, it was just after lunch. Dragging himself out of bed, he had a long hot shower before making himself some greasy bacon and scrambled eggs for lunch.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Alec parked himself on the couch and turned on the TV, surfing through the channels before giving up and picking up his phone. He’s not exactly sure why but before he knew it, he was googling The Hunter’s Moon and checking what time they opened on a Friday.

Magnus was still tired when he dragged himself downstairs to start his day. He smiled to himself when he thought of Alec. He really hoped that he’d see the man soon and regretted not asking for his number, but he hadn’t wanted to seem too forward. Next time, Magnus promised himself, the next time Alec came in, he’d ask for his number.

Alec stood in front of his wardrobe, the doors open wide, trying to find something to wear. He was so engrossed in the task that he didn’t hear his front door opening or his sister calling out his name.

Alec pushed his suits to the side and started flicking through his button-down shirts. He’d worn his favourite hunter green shirt last night, and nearly everything else he owned was either black or a faded version of what used to be black.

“I’d go with the navy blue and white check,” Izzy said, standing in the doorway of his room, startling Alec.

“Izzy!” Alec exclaimed, almost jumping out of his skin. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you,” She said, holding up a takeout bag. “I picked up some soup from that diner you love so much.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat, and he took in his sister’s smirk.

“OK,” Alec said finally, “I may not have been completely honest with you this morning.”

“Really?” Izzy said feigning shock.

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister but pulled out the check shirt she’s suggested.

Izzy went into Alec’s kitchen, putting the soup into his fridge before returning to his room. Alec was pulling out a pair of dark jeans from his tallboy.

“Alec, what’s going on?” She asked.

Alec looked at his sister, not exactly sure what to say. He sat on the edge of his bed and motioned for her to sit.

“I went out last night, to a bar, I was supposed to meet a guy for a hookup,” He blurted out, looking straight forward not able to look at his sister.

“A hookup?” She said in surprise.

“Yes,” Alec said, turning to his sister, his cheeks aflame. “I installed this app and organised a hookup with this guy that messaged me.”

“That doesn’t sound like you Hermano,” She said her face softening.

“It’s not,” Alec confessed. “It’s been over a year, and every date I’ve gone on has been a disaster, I gave up on dating but lately I’ve been well frustrate and Jace. . .”

“Jace?” Izzy shook her head. “Why in the world would you listen to Jace?”

“His suggestion seemed like a good one at the time.”

“So, what happened?”

“The guy stood me up.”

“OK,” Izzy said. “So what’s going on here then? You have another date?”

“No, no, nothing like that, I deleted that app,” Alec said. “I was supposed to meet the guy last night at The Hunter’s Moon, do you know it?”

“Yeah I know it, Simon loves that place.”

“I sort of met someone there,” Alec said, smiling. “We talked all night, I completely forgot I was supposed to be meeting someone, I almost didn’t even realise I’d been stood up.”

Izzy beamed at him.

“I helped Magnus clearing up glasses at the end of the night, he made me a coffee at his place upstairs, we talked until 4 am.”

“Magnus? Magnus Bane?” Izzy asked.

“Yes,” Alec smiled widely. “He’s gorgeous Izzy and so easy to talk to, I don’t think I’ve ever felt that at ease with anyone I’m not related to before.”

“So you’re planning on going back there tonight?”

“Yes, and I’m going to ask Magnus for his number,” Alec said determinedly.

“Good for you, big brother, I’m so proud.” Izzy pulled Alec into a hug.

Alec felt the butterflies in his stomach take flight as soon as the sign for The Hunter’s moon came into view. Alec wasn’t used to putting himself out there like he planned tonight. He hoped that he hasn’t imagined the connection he’d felt with Magnus last night; otherwise, he was going to make quite the fool of himself.

Magnus had just finished unpacking a large delivery and was still going over the packing slip when he heard the front door open. It was 4 pm and they’d technically been open for an hour, but they usually didn’t get many people in before 5. Thankfully it was Friday night, and he had two other bartenders rostered on to work so he’d be able to take it a little easy tonight.

Looking up, pulling a smile onto his face to greet the early bird, Magnus was shocked to find a smiling Alexander Lightwood standing just in front of him.

“Alexander,” Magnus said excitedly, putting down the paperwork in his hands.

“Good afternoon Magnus,” Alec smiled, and Magnus felt his heart flutter at the cute lopsided smile.

“What brings you here this afternoon?” Magnus asked, hoping that it wasn’t another ‘not date’.

“You did say not to be a stranger,” Alec said, feeling a little nervous.

“I did,” Magnus beamed at him. “I’m glad you decided not to be.”

“Me too,” Alec said blushing.

They stood for a moment, just staring at each other.

“Would you like something to drink?” Magnus asked.

“A coke would be great,” Alec said. “I slept in this morning and had to call in sick.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Alec said honestly. “I never take sick days.”

Magnus poured Alec and himself a coke.

“To sick days,” Magnus said, holding his glass up and Alec chucked before clinking their glasses together.

“Sick days,” he said before taking a sip.

Alec looked around the bar. “It’s pretty quiet.”

“The quiet before the storm, Friday nights are hectic, people start coming in around 5.”

“Oh,” Alec thought to himself. Of course, he should have realised that Magnus was at work and he might not have time to talk to him like he had the night before. “I guess you’ll be rushed off your feet.”

“I have two other bartenders coming in tonight, so it should be fine,” Magnus explained.

“That’s great,” Alec said a little too enthusiastically.

The front door opened, and a woman walked in whistling to herself.

“Hey Boss,” She said as she walked passed Magnus and made her way behind the bar, ducking into the storeroom.

“Hey, Maia,” Magnus laughed.

“I’m not keeping you from your work am I?” Alec asked as he noticed the packing slip on the bar.

“It’s all good,” Magnus smiled, “I was done anyway. I’ll be right back. ” Magnus grabbed the paperwork and rushed into the storeroom and through to his office. Before making his way back to the bar area, he couldn’t help but check his hair and makeup in the mirror.

“Someone special?” Maia asked as she pulled her work t-shirt over her head.

“Not yet, but I think he can be,” Magnus said hopefully.

“About time,” Maia laughed.

Magnus rushed out to find Alec still sitting in the same spot, his eyes on his phone.

“Anything interesting?” Magnus asked.

“Text from my sister,” Alec admitted. “She came over to bring me soup earlier and busted me in my lie.”

Magnus chuckled. “What did you tell her?”

“That I had food poisoning,” Alec chuckled. “It was the first thing that came to mind.”

“How angry was she when she found out the truth?”

“Not very at all, but she did tell me I was an idiot for listening to my brother Jace.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure about that,” Magnus purred. “If you hadn’t listened to him, you might never have wandered through my door.”

Alec felt his heart flutter, Magnus was flirting with him.

“Do you work every night?” Alec blurted out.

“I have Sunday and Monday nights off,” Magnus explained.

“Would you . . . If you’re not busy . . . umm,” Alec said all flustered.

Alec closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, why was he so bad at this. Alec felt a warm hand capture his own, and he opened his eyes to find Magnus smiling at him sweetly.

“Here’s the thing,” Alec started. “I’m not very good at this sort of thing, I suck at dating and relationships, but I have never felt so at ease, as comfortable with anyone before as I feel with you. I like you, and I would like to take you to dinner, if you’re interested.”

“Alexander, I am very interested.” Magnus beamed at him. “In fact, I promised myself the next time you walked through that door I was going to ask for your number. I’m so glad you walked back through my door.”

“Me too,” Alec said, grinning for ear to ear. He turned his hand in Magnus and let their fingers intertwine.

When Izzy and Simon walked into the Hunters Moon that night, Magnus was nowhere in sight.

“Hey Maia,” She said, smiling.

“Hey Izzy, Simon, it’s been a while.”

“It has,” Izzy admitted. Izzy glanced around the bar once more, hoping to spot her brother. She knew he’d made it to The Hunter’s moon, his text had said as much, but he hadn’t responded to any of her text messages in the last few hours.

“Looking for someone?” Maia asked.

“Yeah, my brother, he was coming here tonight.”

“Tall, dark hair, looks a lot like you?” Maia chuckled.

“That sounds like Alec.”

“He left,” Maia said.

“Oh,” Izzy said disappointment filling her.

“With Magnus,” Maia said smirking

“He did?” Izzy yelled excitedly.

“He did!”

“Go, Alec!” She exclaimed, mentally forgiving her brother for not returning her text.


End file.
